What Makes You Different
by Anonymous 01925
Summary: A songfic, Shadow/Vio, Blue/Red. Yaoi, fluffyness.


_**What Makes You Different**_

Shadow/Vio & Blue/Red.

_(You don't run with the crowd_

_You go your own way_

_You don't play after dark_

_You light up my day_

_Got your own kind of style_

_That sets you apart_

_Baby, that's why you captured my heart)_

"Vio, c'mon. It's only 10:30! Let's go somehwere!" Vio shook his head in disapproval. "Not this late. Not this dark." Shadow sighed. "Not even if everyone goes?" He nudged, smiling. _It's not that dark... When you're here... _Shadow looked up.

"Why are your pants all ripped?" Vio looked down. "Because I want them to be." Shadow smirked. "So different." _Exotic, really. How can I love you, Violet Link?_

_(I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in_

_And this world doesn't know what you have within_

_When I look at you, I see something rare_

_A rose that can grow anywhere_

_And there's no one I know that can compare)_

"Blue, I'm the youngest here... And these are your friends." Red said, clinging to his arm tightly. "Wait until you talk to them. Nobody knows who you are till you speak up." Blue said, looking down to the smaller alter-ego.

_He's so... Opposite. Rare. _Blue smiled. "You're one of a kind, y'know?" Red looked up. "Really?"

_(What makes you different, makes you beautiful _

_What's there inside you, shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need_

_You're all I need, oh boy_

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me)_

"Hey Vio, Shadow." Blue mumbled. "You're out this late?" Vio growled, "This guy dragged me out here." Their skin touching sent Shadow Link to euphoria, and he pulled away. Shadow looked into the other one's eyes. "You're really different, Vio. I just notice it."

Blue looked over at Red, into his eyes. He felt the same thing Shadow had. _Love? No... _"You're different too, Red." He blankly said, shaking the feeling through his head, and pulled the younger Link over.

_(Hey, yeah yeah yeah_

_You got something so real_

_You touched me so deep_

_See material things_

_Don't matter to me_

_So come as you are_

_You've got nothing to prove_

_You won me with all that you do_

_And I wanna take this chance to say to you)_

Vio smiled and looked up. "It's alright, Shadow. I've been thinking..." He looked over and let the fingers touch. "I like you." Shadow looked up. _**Euphoria. Dammit. **_"V-Vio, you can't..." Vio smiled. "Shadow?" Shadow kneeled in front of him. "I want to say..." Shadow sighed. "What?" Vio asked.

_(What makes you different, makes you beautiful_

_What's there inside you, shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need_

_You're all I need, oh Vio_

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful)_

"_**I love you**_." Both Blue and Shadow say at the same time.

"You're so different, but..." Shadow started.

"It's what throws me off!" Blue finished.

"_**You're all I need**_!" They unisoned.

Shadow looked in his eyes. "In your eyes..."

Blue sighed. "All the love I'll ever need."

_(You don't know how you touched my life_

_Oh in so many ways I just can't describe_

_You taught me what love is supposed to be_

_You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me _

_Oh yeah, yeah)_

"_**I love you too**_." The younger links said together.

"You really don't know how..." Vio stated.

"You touched my life, Blue." Red smiled.

"In so many different," Vio began.

"So many different ways I can't describe."

"_**You taught me what love is supposed to be**_." They, too, unisoned.

"You see the little things," Vio said.

"That make me beautiful to you."

_(What makes you,_

_What makes you different ,makes you beautiful_

_What's there inside you, shines through to me_

_In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need_

_You're all I need, oh Red_

_What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me)_

"Vio, that's all I needed to hear. Please, don't talk. I love you, I love this moment." He cupped the younger link's cheeks, pulling him into a forceful but passionate kiss. "Shadow..." 'I love you' Vio muttered.

"Red, Red, enough." Blue said. "You are enough. All I need is you." Blue smiled, then kissed the red link lightly on the nose. Blue choked out 'I love you.

_(Everything you do is beautiful _

_Love you give shines right through me _

_Everything you do is beautiful..._

_Oh, you're beautiful to me...)_

_**"I love you, too."**_


End file.
